


Winter Formal

by FreyReh



Series: Slayer of Vampires [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: Part of my 'Slayer of the Vampires' Series. The Winter Formal is here. Sara and Len have grown closer... but they aren't interested in the formal. All while Kendra and Ray DO go, but a bit of Kendra's past comes to haunt her...





	

Characters: Sara Lance, Leonard Snart, Ray Palmer, Kendra Saunders  
Pairings: Captain Canary, Atomichawk (slight)

 

“I don’t get it,” whispered Ray, brown eyes zeroed in on Sara as she faced off to her opponent. She had a smile on her face. A smile of a warrior looking forward to the next fight. Her hands were taped for the training but the man she was facing hadn’t bothered. While Sara had dual buns atop her head, a sports bra, and yoga pants on for training to keep cool he stood there in black jeans and a sweater. Apparently, vampires didn’t sweat. “I mean... Are they a thing?”

“I guess,” said Kendra, shrugging a shoulder while reading a book she’d found in the library. The book was interesting. She was currently reading about a Priestess who’d been killed by a powerful Warlock because she’d denied his hand... But not before casting a spell that protected the souls of her and her lover, letting them always be able to reincarnate and meet in other lives. 

“But he’s a vampire.”

“Uh huh.”

“A demon of hell.”

“Right,” said Kendra, turning the page.

“So shouldn’t we be staking him?” whispered Ray.

“You know I can hear you, right?” asked Leonard, making Ray tense and turn his wide eyes toward the vampire who looked amused. The look of amusement fell from his face as Sara performed a perfect sweep kick to knock him down flat on his back. “Cheap shot!”

“Who cares,” said Kendra as Leonard flipped up to his feet to face off to Sara again. In the background the Slayer and vampire battled. Ducking, punching, evading, kicking... All while Kendra and Ray sat there to watch while drinking their coffees and doing their college homework. Well, Ray was doing his homework, she was still just reading. “I mean. He saved Sara. More than once. He’s helped us take down some pretty bad demons. _And_ the robot. So maybe cut him some slack?”

“Right. Yeah. Maybe,” said Ray, still frowning. “So, Kendra, the Winter Formal is coming up. Do you want to go?”

“I _do_ want to go,” said Kendra wistfully, smiling at Ray slyly while closing the book. “But no one has asked me yet.”

“I... I just...” Ray stopped, took a deep breath, then looked up at Kendra. “Kendra, would you like to go to the Winter Formal? With me?”

“Sure,” she said as the sound of something breaking took her attention from Ray back to Sara and Leonard. Leonard was on his back... The same back that’d split a table in half. Kendra sighed while Sara helped the vampire (who winced) up from the ground. “Rip is going to flip. That’s the third table this month!”

.

.

.

“So... I heard the kids talking about a Winter Formal.”

“What about it?” asked Sara, pulling the tape off her hands. 

“You going to go?”

“Nah. I have to patrol.”

“No one ask you?” asked Leonard as she balled up the tape and tossed it. 

“I just don’t feel like going to some stupid dance,” said Sara with a frown. “Why do you care about that stuff anyway? Do _you_ wanna go?”

“Heavens no,” said Leonard. “I _do_ have a reputation to uphold.”

“Mmm, says the big bad vampire who has been helping the white hats.” Sara smirked. “And says ‘ _heavens no_ ’ like some scandalized debutante.”

He rolled his eyes as she shrugged on her zip-up hoodie over her sports bra. A part of him was thankful for that. Her warm skin was too tantalizing. Too tempting. Even training with her was starting to be a challenge. The scent of her sweat, the sound of her blood rushing in her veins. He fought the urge to click his teeth down now. His demon wanted a taste of her. Not to kill her, no. Just to taste her. Which was weird. He’d never had that happen before.

“How about instead of some stuffy formal... We patrol...” Sara reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, pressing her smaller body against his. “Then go to your place?”

“Hm... That _definitely_ sounds better than some stuffy formal.”

.

.

.

“Your dress is beautiful, Kendra,” said Sara, admiring the baby blue fabric. “Ray has been talking non-stop about going with you tonight. He’s so excited.”

“I know he’s been hinting at wanting more lately,” said Kendra, standing before the mirror. She blinked as she saw an image of someone she didn’t know standing before her with khol-lined eyes and white armor. She closed her eyes, counted to three, then opened them again. He was gone. Replaced with Sara. Kendra shook her head, shaking away those thoughts while reaching up to put the finishing touches on her hair. “I told myself to just focus on my studies but... Maybe I should give him a chance to be more of a boyfriend than just a fling?”

Sara shrugged. “Why not?”

“That’s encouraging,” said Kendra. 

“What?” asked Sara. “You’re asking dating advice from a Slayer who is dating the very thing she should be killing.”

“How are things with you and Leonard?” 

“Good. We’re taking things slow. Nice... And slow.”

“So no sex yet?” asked Kendra, making Sara groan before burying her face in a pillow. 

.

.

.

“It’s quiet tonight,” said Sara, walking with Leonard around the perimeter of the fourth graveyard. They’d only killed one vamp that night. “That’s never good.”

“Yeah, well, I haven’t heard much either,” said Leonard. “Though, to be fair, the rumors of me working with you have spread. If there was a sinister plan I doubt anyone would let me in on it.”

“Hm,” hummed Sara, looking up at the stars. “I suppose not.”

“You wanna get outta here?” he asked, reaching out, trailing a hand down her back. Despite her leather jacket she still felt the touch as if it were against her bare skin. “Go to my place?”

“Fifteen minutes,” said Sara, trying to be responsible. “Then we’re outta here.”

Fifteen minutes later they were back at his place. Sitting on his sofa, a movie playing and being ignored as they kissed. Sara was tired of taking it slow. She straddled him, the hem of the skirt she’d decided to wear that night rising while his hands moved up her outer thighs. He groaned as she ground down on him, his eyes flashing, exciting her even more as her tongue darted out to tease his upper gums. 

“Sara,” he warned. 

“I want you,” she murmured. 

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

It wasn’t long before she lay in his bed, naked with him over her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he panted against the skin of her neck. She knew what he wanted. What he _needed_. So she tilted her head to the side and offered her neck to him. He growled, the rumble in his chest vibrating against her breasts and stomach. She shivered as he kissed up and down the column of her throat and she brought her hand to the back of his neck and pressed his mouth more firmly there. 

“I want to know how it feels...”

“Sara,” he warned, and she heard the sound of his teeth clicking. 

“Bite me,” she moaned, _begged_ , and so he did. Sara felt the pain first and she cried out. Then came the pleasure that had her eyes closing and her body rising up to meet his. She could hear the sound of him drinking from her, the humming approval of his demon as his eyes practically glowed. Sara felt like she was high and her orgasm was so intense she nearly passed out. She felt his tongue lapping at the wound of her neck, him still above her, and so she flipped him and rode him. She had no idea how attractive she looked. How she made his demon purr while on top of him, blood trickling slightly down from the dual mark on her skin. 

“Fuck,” he cursed as his whole body shuddered and she fell against him, both panting despite him not needing to breathe. He practically purred as she nestled against him, fingertips trailing over the skin of his chest. “Sara, I...”

“I know.” She smiled, eyes closing as he pulled a blanket up and over them both. “Me, too.”

.

.

.

“I’m pretty sure someone spiked this punch,” said Ray with a frown. 

“Oh, they did, hours ago,” said Kendra. 

“Well, it’s still good. Fruity!”

Kendra laughed as he finished his drink then led her to the dance floor. They danced and danced. The lights flashed and people laughed and moved to the beat of the music. She was having the time of her life. She turned then stopped as her eyes met those of the man she’d been seeing. All around her, people still moved, but she remained still as her eyes met that of the stranger. She felt something. A jolt. She gasped and took a step back. A step into Ray, who put his hands on her shoulders and turned her back around to face him. 

“Hey, you feeling okay?” he asked as she looked back over her shoulder. The man was gone. “Kendra?”

“Y-Yeah. I’m fine. Just a headache.”

“You want to go?” he asked. 

“No. No, let’s stay.”

.

.

.

“Okay if I stay?” Sara asked softly. It was late. She had class in the morning and already had her alarm set. It was pushing four and in all honesty she wasn’t up to getting dressed and doing the walk of shame quite yet. Not that she was ashamed. It’d been the best sex she’d had. Ever. She shivered now as his fingertips trailed over the still-tender bite mark. “Guess I’ll be wearing a scarf tomorrow.”

“Next time I’ll pick a place that’s more hidden. Perhaps your inner thigh?” Sara shivered at the thought and he chuckled. “Cold?”

“Jerk,” she muttered against his skin, making him chuckle. “Better watch it or I’ll bite you back.”

“Mmm... Looking forward to it,” he said, making her laugh. “And yes. You can stay. You can stay whenever you want.”

“Thanks.”

“You know I had a plan tonight,” said Leonard. “Then you had to go and seduce me.” Sara laughed. “I’m serious, Slayer.”

“What was the plan?” she asked. 

“I know you wanted to go to that dance.” Sara frowned. “But I wasn’t going to push you about it. I was, however, going to ask you for a dance or two.”

“Really?” she asked, smiling at this sudden romantic side of him. 

“Next time,” he said, sounding tired, which meant the sun was close to rising. “I owe you a dance, Sara.”

“Looking forward to it.”

.

.

.

Kendra lay in Ray’s arms. It was six in the morning and she was wide awake. Slowly she rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. She pulled on a robe then went to the sink. She splashed cold water on her face and sighed before drying it with a towel. She’d been having weird dreams. Now they were becoming reality. She had no idea what was happening to her. And no idea if she should tell someone. Was she being crazy? All she knew was that it started when she read that book she’d found. Maybe... Maybe she’d read it too much? That one time she binged ‘ _The Walking Dead_ ’ she’d dreamed about zombies for weeks. That had to be it. Right?

‘ _Chay-Ara_ ,’ whispered a voice in her mind that had her closing her eyes, wincing as a sudden headache overtook her and had her leaning against the sink. _‘Chay-Ara...’_

“Stop,” she whispered. “Just stop. Go. Away.” Once again she had a flash. As if it were a memory. Of her. And the man. Smiling at one another. She fell to the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest, tears threatening to fall as the flash passed. When she felt calm she stood then gasped, hands going up to her mouth as she saw that the mirror was broken, spider-webbed cracks all within the frame. “What’s wrong with me?”

TBC...


End file.
